Don't Look at Me
by Monkey
Summary: a little thing i came up with. an h/h songfic. help me out an read and review


A/n- you know this only took me a day to write

A/n- you know this only took me a day to write. Um….just a few things. Thanks to StarChildHlermione86 I found the errors of my ways, and I have decided to take away my ten-review rule. Just PLEASE REVIEW, I cry every night. Don't make it worse. Also please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please read and review my story Bubba, my friend and I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the song (yes it's a song fic) that's mostly all I do. The song is by the Wilkinsons (a country group) on their CD here and now (also on the cd: it was only a kiss, hypothetically) now read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't look at me

Harry sighed, and rolled over on his bed. He had spent the day cleaning his small house out of boredom and had worn himself out. He sighed again, this time letting his arm flop down on his bedside table, knocking off his book, and a face down framed picture. He leaned over to pick them up and came face to face with the brown hair and brown eyes of the person he had been avoiding for months, but after one look at her beautiful face, all the rage he had at Hermione flew out of his head, and he couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved her.

When I see that smile

_Look into those eyes_

_I can't get over you _

_My defenses fall_

_And I lose control_

_There's nothing I can do_

_ _

Harry didn't want to face the fact that he still loved a woman who had broken his heart just yet, so he rolled over to take a short nap, promising to face her when he woke.

_ _

_Don't look at me like that _

_It just brings back the past_

_And I'm right back in love again_

_Just when I'm doing well_

_I fall under your spell_

_Right where I've always been_

_If you want me to walk away_

_And not look back_

_Don't look at me like that_

_ _

A little while later, he woke up and picked the picture. He remembered the day they had taken it. It had been a very sunny day, and was their graduation day, and they had slipped away to take a walk and Harry took her picture. Harry brought the picture closer to his face, and opened his mouth to let out all that he was thinking. 

"Why did you leave me? I loved you, still do. And I want to spend my life with you, so why did you do this to me? I trusted you. Why, Hermione, why?"

_ _

_After all this time_

_You'd think that I'd _

_Could let you go at last_

_I must look like a fool_

_Standing here talking to_

_Your photograph_

_ _

Harry let himself yell the last words, and then there was a ringing silence in the house. Harry was putting back, the picture on his nightstand when he heard, "Why what?"

He ran down the hall and flung open the door coming face to face with a smile that made his heart melt.

_ _

_Don't look at me like that _

It just brings back the past 

_And I'm right back in love again_

_Just when I'm doing well_

_I fall under your spell_

_Right where I've always been_

_If you want me to walk away_

_And not look back_

_Don't look at me like that_

_ _

Hermione leaped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry stared dumbfoundedly at the girl that he somehow wanted to talk to, but at the same time didn't want to talk to and let ideas about her appearance at his door run through his head.

_ _

_If you want me to walk away_

_And not look back_

_Don't look at me like that_

_ _

"Look, Harry," she began, "Before you say anything, let me say this. I was an idiot to leave you. I've regretted it since the moment I said goodbye. Please Harry, I still love you. Take me back."

Harry stood in shock at this, and then let a small smile take over his face, "Well you know what, Hermione?"

_ _

_Don't look at me like that_

_ _

"What?" she asked in a whisper.

"I love you too," and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. When they pulled back, they were breathing softly in sync, and Harry reached out and shut the door.

Don't look at me like that 

_ _

A/n- wow, I type a lot better now. Sorry thought you might want to know. I am soooooooo tired. I get up at 5:45 for summer school every day. AHHHHHH. Did you like this? Tell me, see that box down there, yeah that one, don't tell me through the screen whether you liked it or not, I can't hear you, and besides, people will think you are crazy. Fill in that box and I'll know, there you go, you're a winner!


End file.
